


Ultrasound

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Pictures Worth A Thousand Words [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Lotor is finally getting what he wanted and Heir to his throne. Pidge has different emotions on the idea.





	Ultrasound

              Pidge couldn’t believe her eyes. They had only slept together like that six times. She made sure to clean up afterward. Lotor walked over to the screen showing his wife’s insides, including a small little creature.

            “Look at it.” Lotor smiled his hand meeting the screen. “Only incubated for a month, and it’s already so big.”

            “No.” Pidge whispered. “No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!” Pidge’s voice steadily growing louder. “Get it out!” Lotor spun towards his wife who was effectively fighting back the doctors. She was looking for a weapon. Anything to get that MONSTER’s spawn out of her.

            Lotor quickly called guards to restrain her.

            “Hurt my heir, and I’ll destroy your planet,” Lotor warned. He set a hand onto her stomach. “This baby is my key to true happiness.”

            “You’re a monster like your father.” Pidge spat. “And I don’t expect this demon to be any different.”

            “Take my consort back to our room, make sure to remove anything that could be a weapon, install a code to activate the water, take anything that could be used to harm my heir. My wife is officially under house arrest.” Lotor ordered.

            Pidge looked for anything to get the little demon incubating inside her out. Everything was either locked or coded.

            Lotor entered the room with food goo.

            “I brought food, can’t have you starving my little bundle of joy.” Pidge threw a pillow at him.

            “Get out!”

            “Don’t all human women strive for a family.”

            “Most human woman aren’t forced into a marriage and told to save their planet they have to be a sex slave and carry a demon.”

            “You are going to have that child and many more for me.” Lotor said. “Even if I have to break your legs, destroy your planet, kill your former team mates in front of you, and rape you.”

 

            “Why me?” Pidge practically sobbed as she collapsed onto the ground.

            “Allura is a beautiful diplomate, yes, however she was the means to an end. I needed the secrets of Altean Alchemy, she was desperate to interact with a fellow Altean.” Lotor picked her up. “I knew the moment I met you, you were more suited as my Empress.” Lotor sat her down on the bed. “You have a fire inside you Allura didn’t. You were more knowledgeable and had a beauty I’ve never seen before.” He rubbed her stomach. “Plus, from the Palace records I noticed despite my and Allura’s similar biology, it turns out that our genetic compatibility is stronger, we had a higher chance for children, and multiples at that.” Lotor tugged at Pidge’s pants. “It helps that I’ve always had a thing for loved who were smaller than me, and no one gets much smaller than you.” He grabbed a pair of sleep pants for Pidge. “Plus, since you’re not Altean you’re easier to overpower, and you have a planet to threaten in case things don’t go my way.” Next Lotor helped the sobbing girl into a sleep shirt. “So, you see, you were an obvious choice.” He grabbed the plate of food goo.

            “Now eat, and rest.” He held the spoon to her mouth. “I’d rather avoid breaking those lovely legs of yours.” Pidge nodded eating between her sobs. “Your current duty is to stay as healthy as possible, to give me the strongest child you can. I’ll be giving you weekly updates on your planet my little Bird.” Lotor kissed her cheek. “Speaking of Planet, we’ve found one to settle on, I expect you to behave during the Gala celebrating this event. Our child is going to be the firstborn on the new planet, how much time do we have to wait.”

            “8 months… Human pregnancies last 9 months.” Pidge rested her hand on her stomach.

            “Gives us enough time to build a palace and city.” Lotor fed her another spoonful.

            She was screwed any way she looked at it, all she could do now was try to make the best of the situation. Surely being married to Lotor couldn’t be all bad.

            Lotor held another bite to her mouth.

            If she played her cards right she could have a decent life. Sure, it wasn’t ideal, but it was better than being beaten and having her legs broken. Maybe she could ensure Earths safety even further.

            “Lotor.” Pidge heard her own voice shake.

            “Yes.”

            “After this… I may be hungry for something else.” She did her best, coy look. Lotor’s shock showed.

            She’d get used to this, if she initiated this, it would be less taxing. Everything would end up easier.

            “Something only my handsome husband could give me.”

            “Are you alright?” Lotor asked.

            “I just… My eyes opened up to what my…” She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. “Our life could be like if I stopped fighting.”

            “You expect me to believe you just like that?” Lotor asked.

            “I’m fairly certain you know a broken soldier when you see one.”  Pidge placed her hands on top of his. “You defeated Voltron, you secured my lion, you’ve forced me into a marriage, your bed, and a pregnancy. You have my family, my friends, and my planet hostage. Logically I’d be a fool to fight, there’s too much at risk. Plus even if I try to run soon I’ll be slowed down by the child you’ve put inside me.” She sighed as tears fell from her eyes. “All I can do now is try and make this life the best I can for myself and my planet.” Pidge stood up only to kneel in front of him. “And that means bowing down to my husband, and having any children he asks me to have.”

            “What are you saying?”

            “You won Lotor.” Pidge looked up at him. “All I can do is ask for mercy from my husband.”

            Lotor smirked at her.

            “Let me think on how you can prove your loyalty to me.” He pretended to think about it for a second. “There is something you denied me months ago. If you can remember what you swore not to do and do it for me. Then I’ll accept your surrender.” Pidge nodded.

            “…I’m already kneeling Lotor…” Pidge said. “But I can’t do much with you clothed like that…”

            “Good girl.”


End file.
